


I've Got You

by Kaslyna



Category: Snowpiercer (TV 2020)
Genre: Episode Tag, Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27355624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaslyna/pseuds/Kaslyna
Summary: My take on the Bennett/Melanie reunion we should have gotten at the beginning of the finale.
Relationships: Melanie Cavill/Bennett Knox
Kudos: 20





	I've Got You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi yes I am somewhat Bitter tm that we did not get to see Bennett and Melanie reunite!!! But during the various ~flashbacks~ shown during Melanie's monologue at the beginning of "994 Cars Long", there's one of Miles showing Layton the engine with the three engineers not around. Sooooo I took that and ran with it. Honestly this is kinda self indulgent but I don't care. I just wanted Bennett and Melanie to hug!! Is that so much to ask!!

Layton had taken one look at the way Melanie and Bennett just stared at each other when they’d returned to the engine and told them that they had ten minutes before they’d go to the hospitality office for Melanie to make her announcement. He then asked Miles to show him around the engine. 

In the bunk room, Melanie became distracted by the chaos created when Ruth and Grey had ransacked it. She swallowed down the lump in her throat, grief washing over her at the thought of her friendship with the other woman being over. Bennett simply stood with his back to the wall adjacent to her door, watching her pace and halfheartedly rummage through her things in an attempt to create order again. But when she opened her closet door and saw one of her photos missing, she couldn’t stop the sob that bubbled out of her. Bennett was behind her in an instant, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into him. 

Burying his face in her hair, he murmured, “I’ve got you, Mel.”

She realized belatedly that these were the first words he’d spoken to her upon her return to the engine. He let go of her so that she could turn and hug him properly, clinging to him for dear life. He didn’t mind; he clung to Melanie just as tightly. 

“I was so scared, Ben,” she admitted. 

“I know,” he whispered back, “But you’re safe now and I’ve got you.”

She sniffled a little, “Thanks.”

“Do you want help cleaning up?” he asked once she’d pulled away, watching her wipe her face. 

She let out a bitter, hopeless laugh, “I wouldn’t know where to start.”

“Stay with me tonight. Javi offered to take the helm,” Bennett blurted out, and it was only when she looked at him with surprise and uncertainty written all over her face that he realized it was the first time he’d _asked_ her to stay the night rather than it just happening of its own accord-or Melanie telling him that she would swing by his room on a rare night off for both of them. 

“Okay,” Melanie breathed, nodding a little in agreement. 

“Okay,” he echoed, running a hand through his hair and smiling nervously as he blew out some air, unsure where exactly they now stood; somehow, everything felt different. 

Melanie made it quite clear as she stepped towards him and placed a hand on the back of his neck to pull him down. She kissed him, sighing contentedly as his hands began to roam. 

“Ow,” she hissed in pain, unable to stop herself as his hand gripped a bit too hard at a place along her ribs that was sore. 

“Mel, what-” he asked as he was already tugging at her shirt to get a look at the area. He let out a sharp noise at the bruise blossoming there; a stuttering gasp escaped her as his fingers delicately traced along it. 

When his eyes met hers she attempted to reassure him, “It’s fine, Ben. Some jackboots just got a bit rough with me before they escorted me to lockup. Nothing’s broken or dislocated or sprained; Dr. Pelton already looked at it when she gave me my new chip. It’s just a bad bruise. I promise.”

“I almost lost you,” he murmured, voice filled with horror at the revelation. 

Before she could respond his lips were on hers again, even more desperate than before. The hand that had been under her shirt to assess her injuries stayed beneath it, though it wandered towards her belly instead-and then her back, to pull her even closer. 

They jumped apart at the sound of the door opening, Layton not bothering to knock. It was a show of power, Melanie understood; she could even somewhat respect it, despite how irritating it was that she would have to wait several hours to be able to spend uninterrupted time with Bennett. 

“To be continued,” she murmured, leaning up to brush her lips against his one more time. She didn’t bother hiding their relationship anymore; Layton was perceptive enough to have figured it out already-and he’d never use Bennett as leverage either, because Melanie intended to cooperate fully now that she was allowed to be in the position she was always _meant_ to be in. 

“Take care of yourself, Mel,” Bennett sighed. 

Melanie’s eyes gleamed playfully, “No promises.”

Then she left with Layton, and Bennett started cleaning up for lack of anything better to do. It was a good enough stretch of track to leave the helm alone until Javi returned from wherever he'd gone, and he wanted to help Melanie in whatever way she’d accept. 

He smiled faintly, thinking of the night to come. If everything didn’t blow up, that is-he knew _exactly_ what he’d heard on the radio that morning when he’d been searching for Melanie. 

Bennett could only hope that she’d forgive him. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope someone liked this. :)


End file.
